


I’m Not A Dentist, But…

by TrashChildForDaWin



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Commands, Food Network - Freeform, Gross, M/M, Smirnoff, Submissive Tord, bad habits, chewed food, dominant Tom, early morning, its really gross, late night, mouth - Freeform, mouth exploring, open mouth, saliva, spit, they are really weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashChildForDaWin/pseuds/TrashChildForDaWin
Summary: Stuff gets freaky at 2 in the morning.(Expert):Just then Tom nudged Tord's leg, " Hey, check it." Once Tom had Tord's full attention, he took the hand covered in saliva and dipped it into his mouth.
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	I’m Not A Dentist, But…

**Author's Note:**

> This is gross. 
> 
> Legit don’t know what I was thinking

It was late.

Really late.

In fact, the clock on the television read '2:43 am'. The many crickets outside reminded Tord that he should head to bed, but being the stubborn little shit he is that wasn't gonna happen anytime soon.

Just as Tord started shifting in his spot on the couch, he heard a thump from upstairs which was quickly followed by a muffled shit! Tord snickered at the humerus action and then continued his task of flipping through the television channels.

Once Tord found a channel he deemed adequate, he pulled his legs up to his chest and basically snuggled up with the remote as this little ball on the sofa. He reached his arm over his legs in attempt to grab a couple cookies from the plate he set on the coffee table, he quickly realized he couldn't quite do that as he felt his body slipping off the couch. Tord temporarily rearranged himself so he could grab two and shove them in his mouth and clutched the cup of water he filled earlier.

At that moment, Tom swung his door open and he tracked down the stairs rounding the corner to reveal a very tired Tord with cookies shoved in his face and water splashing in his clear cup. 

" Why the hell are you up?"

" Wh- da-ell rrr oo uhh?" Tord managed between his comps on the Lemon Cookies. " Huh?" Tom asked with a half chuckle lingering on his lips. Tord placed a hand over his mouth as he chewed a little more and swallowed allowing him to try again.

" I said, why the hell are you up?" Tord stated as he leaned back into the couch and took a swig of his water, still in that ridiculous pose. 

" Well, I was turning in my sleep and rolled off the bed." 

" Oh, so that was what that noise was." Tord responded with a smirk, his tongue coming out from its cave to quickly swipe at the corner of his mouth where a single water droplet sat. Tom watched intently as he remembered his habit of the past month or so.

" Y-yeah, haha. Clumsy me." Tom remarked as he headed towards the kitchen to fetch a drink so he could join Tord on the couch.

As Tom yanked the fridge door open, his- uh- problem came back. His fixation. It seemed that when Tord came back from wherever the heck he had been, Tom honend in on most if not all of his actions. Not excluding his mouth. Actually, it was exclusively his mouth. 

Every swift lick on his lips to moisturize them. Every time his lower lip would slightly disappear underneath his top, indicating he was nibbling on his bottom. Every time he would he would give Tom that smirk- God that smirk- that made the edges of his mouth curl up in a extremely pleasing way. Just-  
Everything about Tord and his mouth, Tom just ate up. The only thing that warmed Tom up to Tord again was watching his mouth moved as he talked.

Tom shook his head in attempt to get the questionable thoughts out of his as he reached into the refrigerator for his favorite beverage. Slightly disappointed that it was the last one, Tom headed over to a kitchen drawer and pulled out a bottle opener to open the bottle of Smirnoff that sat patiently in his hand.

Once Tom was all ready, he headed off to the living room and plopped down all the way over from Tord's right side, making said commie glance over at Tom's drink.

Tord hesitated on his current action, gnawing on his hoodies hand cuffs, (an action that Tom 100% noticed and kept glancing at, watching how Tord's straight, white teeth hit the fabric rhythmically) and turned his head over in Tom's direction as he kept giving side eye glances to the tv.

" Y'know, if you drink to much of that it'll end up killing you." His last word forced his lips into this kind of 'O' shape that he kept for a few lingering second before closing them and turning his full attention back to the tv.

Tom only chuckled as he tired to pry his eyes off of Tord's lips. " Let's hope." Tom smiled at his own joke, finally able to fix his gaze on the tv. 

" Haha!" Tord laughed. Like actually laughed. Like tilted his head back, closed his eyes and opened his-oh God- his mouth.

Tom groaned and bit his lip at the sight, head immediately jerking to face away as a vey faint pink dusted his cheeks. " You are too much Tom." 

You could practically hear the smile in his words.

No. Tord was wrong. This was too much. Him. He was too much. With his perfect smile that seemed to blind Tom every time he saw it and also give him more vision at the same time. The way he had full control of his tongue and had it do minuscule favors for him. Like swiping his lips, or grabbing food crumbs from his lips.

" Yeah. I hear it." Tom tried as he kicked his legs up on the coffee table. Meanwhile Tord began his chewing on his hoodie cuffs.

They both watched the program in silence. It was some kind of food network, which didn't help Tom's habit on bit. 

A couple of minutes passed by with Tord taking swift drinks from his water and Tom taking swift glances at Tord's lips until he just couldn't stand it anymore. Tom turned his body on the sofa so he was full on facing Tord and he took another big gulp of his Smirnoff then placed it on the coffee table.

The change in position called Tord for his attention and he himself scooter his body to face Tom's. Letting his knees fall down in front of him. 

In this direct confrontation, Tord got to realize that Tom was indeed a big guy. Reminding Tord of a bear. His side burns faded into his scruffy beard and his arms were the perfect kind of hairy. It seemed that when Tord leaved he stopped growing, apparently that didn't apply for Tom. Tom was tall, way tall. It was harder to tell when he was sitting on the couch but he was. Tord reflected on how his appearance differed from Tom's and outwardly frowned.

" What's up?"

" You." Tom watched as Tord's eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly. Now or never. He thought as he reached over and clasped Tord's jaw in his right hand. He once again viewed the man's eyebrows screw into a confused expression as he licked his dry lips.

" Can I ask you of something?" Tom deadpanned, waiting for Tord's response. Even though he wouldn't take no for an answer.

" Uh... sure?" His Norwegian accent making his 'sure' sound like a 'shore'. Tom watched his adamsappel bob from his swallow. 

" Can I touch you?" Immediately Tom flushed as his own words registered. " N-not like that, just as- God!" 

Tom was full on expecting a smack, a fat laugh in his face as Tord teased him over the edge. He didn't except Tord to shrug and respond with a nonchalant ' Yeah'. 

But it's not really Tord if he doesn't completely stun you, right?

Tom took no time in letting both his hands gravitate to Tord's adamsappel. 

He swiped his finger underneath the spot and kept it under the structure.

" Swallow." Tom commanded.

Tord complied with an audible gulp. It made his adamsappel bob on top of Tom's finger. It was strange, different. Tom liked it.

" Again."

Tord complied.

" Again."

Once more, Tord listened.

" Again."

Tord felt his mouth and throat going dry, but nonetheless followed his orders.

" Again."

" Tom-"

" Do. It." Tom gritted out. He didn't like the change in behavior.

Tord swallowed once more. They went back and forth like that for a solid minute, until a moan from the tv caught both their attentions. 

Their heads tilted over, hands still at Tord's neck, and saw some foodies at a table enjoying a nice bowl of what seemed to be a sir fry.

" Tom, are you done? In getting hungry." The smaller male asked as he turned back to Tom. Tom only shook again and asked Tord to swallow once more.

That once seemed to satisfy Tom, and he began to grope at Tord's neck. His hands rubbed and grabbed at the skin atop of his collarbone and side of his neck. He began rubbing up and down, going at a steady pace then abruptly stopping.

Tord let out a small whimper of disappointed from the loss of his neck massage, however weird it was it still felt good, only to be shut up by Tom grabbing both his cheeks and began to pull and push them. His thumb lightly pulled down on Tord's lips so he could hear his noises.

The action made a delightful squishing sound in Tord's mouth. Tom would sometimes stretch the others cheeks a little to hard, which would result in a throaty whine. Tom began to circle Tord's lips with his thumb as continued the motion.

Eventually, he popped his thumb into Tord's mouth. He suddenly stopped the push-n-pull action on his housemates cheeks and wiggled his thumb around inside his mouth, leaving his hands to rest on the now red cheeks.

" T-Tom..." Tord spoke out in a tone Tom didn't recognize. He hummed in response, but all that came out was a deformed whistle of a word. He cleared his throat before trying again, this time successful.

" Do you- I mean- I want. No no, I- I need..." He struggled with his request as Tom yanked him thumb out with a beautiful popping sound that came as a result. 

" What is it?" Tom questioned as he grabbed Tord's cheeks a little harder and pulled said man closer. " Water?" The Norwegian finally got out, his voice only slightly shaky.

" Sure." Tom move his hand and grabbed Tord's cup. " Open up." Tord moved his jaw downwards and opened his mouth. Tom could smell the lemon cookies he was munching on earlier. As he looked at Tord dead in the eyes, Tom's tongue lulled out of his mouth and he coated the cups top with his saliva. Finally, he was done licking and his tongue popped back into his mouth.

Tord waited patiently for his refreshing water as his throat was dried out from all the swallowing, but Tom wasn't done.

Tom's cheeks were sucked into his mouth as he began forming some extra spit on his tongue. He carefully opened his mouth and let the spit drop into to cup. It provided a small splash as it mixed in with the now room temperature water.

" Don't swallow." Tom says as he pours the concoction into Tord's mouth. Once that task was done he stuck both his thumbs into the boys mouth and asked him to close his lips. Tord did as he was instructed. Tom then began to massage the inside of Tord's cheeks by rotating is thumbs in small circles and pressing his other fingers onto the little bumps that appeared on the outside of his cheeks.

Tord whined a little, only wanting to feel the cool liquid heal his dry throat, but a stiff pinch on the cheek had him silent.

" Swallow." The familiar command rang through Tord's ears, only this time has was excited. He hurriedly washed down the spit mixed fluid which gave Tom a new sensation.

Both men closed their eyes, relishing in the feeling. 

Just as Tord was going to pull away until Tom pried open his mouth and began inspecting. He freely added fingers in as he pleased assuming that Tord could take it all. 

If Tord's gags were anything to go by, he most definitely could not take it all. Said man brought he's own hands up to Tom's wrists and pulled in a sad attempt to pull the others hands out of his mouth.

" Behave." Tom growled out in a deep voice that was laced with an unrecognizable tone. Instantly Tord's hands flew down to his sides almost like Tom's words burned him. 

It was hard to see in the dark room and the crappy light from the tv wasn't a huge help, but it was not hard to miss the concentration in Tom's eyes as he rummaged around in Tord's mouth. 

After a solid couple minutes of tugging and pressing. Tom pulled Tord closer to further inspect his mouth closely. 

" Nice canines." Tom commented as he looked on. Tord felt Tom's fingers run past his front few teeth. 

" They're so sharp... wonder if I-will it cut me?" Tom questioned, more to himself then to Tord. Tom navigated his thumbs to both of Tord's canines while he pulled out his other fingers. He slowly started pushing up into Tord's sharp teeth, awaiting for something enticing to happen.

And when nothing did, Tom frowned. Just then getting an idea.

" Bite down."

Tord's eyes widened a bit, he slightly pulled away from Tom's hands even though they traveled with him. " What? Tom, no. I'm not going to bi-"

" Please."

Tord looked back up into Tom's eager eyes. Tord just couldn't say no to that. He grunted in confirmation.

Once Tom started applying more pressure to Tord's teeth, he bit down; hard. 

Tom's closed his eyes in satisfaction. He could feel the sharp teeth making incisions into his skin, and he welcomed it. The cuts were deeper than paper cuts, but it was surprisingly calming. When Tord stopped biting, Tom took his hands all the way out of his mouth.

He stretched his fingers, watching as the saliva caused webs to form between his long fingers. He focused on the little river of blood that mixed with the spit and tinted surrounding areas pink. 

" Sorry. I-I didn't mean to bite down that hard." Tord forced out as he was also mesmerized by the blood and spit mixture. 

" Nuh-uh" Tom disagreed as began rubbing his hands together, messing with the slimy substance even more. " This is awesome." Tom said with a grin. 

" O-oh. Well alright..." Tord was slightly in shock because he finally registered what just happened. He pulled his legs back up and faced the television again. Tom wiped his right hand off on his pant leg so he could take a swig from his Smirnoff once again.

The silence was unnerving, but neither tried to kickstart any sort of conversation. Tord slowly reached out for the cookies and greedily took the whole bowl, placing it on his right side incase Tom wanted one, though he seriously doubted it. While Tord was devouring the cookies, he could hear Tom rubbing his saliva around on his hand as he drank his beverage. The noise sent chills down Tord's spin.

It was hard to explain, the sound, it was almost similar to the noise his cheeks made when Tom messed with them. But it was also so, so different than that. It was like if Vaseline made a sound when you touched it, this would be that sound. 

Another pleasing moan from the screen made Tord turn back and focus. The ladies were now enjoying a Caramel Flan. The jello like dessert giggled as a couple forks poked and prodded it. Tord could feel his mouth start to water. Oh how he want a bite so bad!

Just them Tom nudged Tord's leg, " Hey, check it." Once Tom had Tord's full attention, he took the hand covered in saliva and dipped it into his mouth. 

The whole hand. In his mouth. The hand. The hand that had saliva on it. The hand the had Tord's saliva on it was now inside of Tom's mouth. Tord watched in disbelief as Tom hollowed out his cheeks and pulled his hand out, displaying how the now glossy hand was completely spit and blood free. 

Tord sat there, eyes wide and mouth hanging slightly open, in total shock. Tom then proceeded to slide his hand towards the cookie bowl, his hand dived in and he snatched up a cookie, quickly throwing it into his mouth. Tord stared as Tom chewed the cookie, but didn't swallow. 

Tom then carefully took his bottle of vodka and chugged a few sips, swishing it around his mouth with the chewed up bits of cookie. 

Then Tom was leaning forward. His lips making a bee line for Tord's, as if they were opposite magnates and were being pulling together. Tord didn't move as Tom's lips met his. They sat there for a moment before Tom became impatient. He slide his tongue out, careful to kept to contents in his mouth from leaking, and touched Tord's bottom lip. He immediately gets the message.

Tord parted his lips, allowing Tom's tongue to burst in and touch his teeth. As soon as Tord's mouth was open, Tom wasted no time spilling the contents from his mouth into his housemates. Leaving his mouth empty, he pulled away. 

" Chew and swallow." Was all Tom said as he keep a steady gaze at Tord.

Tord complied.

He chewed the already mushy cookie that was soggy from the vodka it was carried in. Entranced by Tom's face, Tord didn't even care how gross it was. He swallow that damn thing down in one gulp, and smirked up at Tom. 

" Next time, you don't have to ask." Tord stated matter-of-factly. Tom scooted next to Tord, moving the cookie bowl back onto the coffee table. 

And they sat there watching the food network at 3:48 am.


End file.
